Wherein Kendall and James are Kittens
by Aranelle
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. A series of drabbles featuring all four boys as kittens.
1. Kittens

_****_**Random cracky ficlet dedicated to and written for Breila Rose, who requested a drabble and gave me the prompt kitten. **

* * *

><p><em>Swish<em>

_Swishswishswish_

_Swish_

It's so _inviting_. Eyes dart back and forth, following the swishing, body coiling and preparing to pounce.

_Swishswishswishswishswish_

Then it stops. Kendall heaves a kitten sigh and relaxes, disappointed the...whatever it was, decided it was done playing.

_Swishswish_

Kendall growls and pounces, catching the enemy in his teeth and biting down _hard_. A yowl erupts from somewhere behind the enemy and suddenly Kendall is under attack back, claws batting at the side of his face and then there's something on top of him, grappling with him to save the enemy from his clutches.

Kendall doesn't give up that easily, though, batting at the enemy in hopes of regaining dominance, but now the enemy has him pinned by the throat and he's forced to concede defeat. He looks up at the enemy, waiting for the final blow.

Oh.

_James_ was the enemy. Kendall watches as James's tail swishes behind him, transfixed.

_Swishswish_

Kendall moves to get up, but James growls and bats Kendall's face again, disdainful eyes glaring at him. Kendall heaves another sigh and relents, rolling away from James and curling up alone.

Suddenly James is curling up next to him, bumping Kendall's chin to the side and resting his own chin on Kendall's paws, purring loud enough that Kendall thinks the whole world can hear it. He nuzzles into James and then they're both purring, and Kendall is content.


	2. Catnip Mouse

Weird little cracky drabbles - there's like six of these that have been sitting on my laptop for months, inspired by the tumblr with the drawings of the boys as kittens. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It's <em>taunting<em> him.

He can see it, staring down at him from the couch cushion and it smells so _good_ and he _wants _it, but it's just far enough away that he can't _get it._

Logan wanders over, tail in the air, sniffing at Carlos curiously. Carlos growls softly as he leaps at the couch cushion again, clinging to the side for a second before gravity defeats him and he drops back to the ground.

The expression on Logan's kitten face is amused and exasperated all at once as he watches Carlos make another attempt at leaping onto the couch. _You're doing it wrong._

Logan's purring as he walks up to Carlos, batting him on the head as Carlos rolls onto his back to survey him. _Come play with me instead._

Carlos growls and bats at Logan back, huffing out a tiny kitten _oomph_ when Logan pounces on him and glares. _Play with me instead._

A roll and Carlos is on his feet, leaping at the couch again and clinging with all his might. Again gravity bests him.

Logan growls and bats Carlos again before fixing him with a look. _Watch._

Two leaps and Logan makes it onto the couch cushion, staring down at Carlos with a superior gaze. He bats the catnip mouse off the cushion at Carlos, and two more leaps brings him back down to the floor.

Carlos pounces onto the mouse and purrs contentedly, looking up at Logan, who's still watching him. He stands up and bats the mouse at Logan, still purring loudly. _Here. Share with me._

Logan picks the mouse up and flops down next to Carlos, settling the mouse between them so they can both smell it. Carlos nuzzles Logan's neck and keeps purring, because now everything is perfect.


	3. Bathtime

All of these are dedicated to my best friend **Breila Rose, **who inspired them and gave me the idea.

* * *

><p>Spiders are Kendall's favorite thing. They fascinate him with their wiggly legs that are <em>everywhere<em> and they scuttle so _fast_ and sometimes he even _catches_ one.

They taste bad, though. Kendall doesn't eat them anymore.

It takes a long time to find spiders sometimes. Kendall searches for _hours_, finally finding a big one in a dusty corner.

He spends a long time watching it. He thinks the spider sees him after awhile, because it gets all wiggly and tries to run.

Kendall growls a kitten growl and pounces. The spider didn't have a chance.

The best part? Kendall can _play_ with the spiders once he catches them. He drops it on the carpet and watches it scuttle away, letting it almost escape before pouncing again.

James will love this one.

Kendall brings the spider to the patch of sunlight where James is sleeping and bumps his head against James's side, purring loudly. _I brought you something. _

James bats at Kendall playfully and they take turns playing with the spider until it stops trying to scuttle away. It doesn't wiggle any more after that, either.

The bad part about spiders is they stop playing after awhile.

Kendall heaves a kitten sigh and flops onto the carpet, purring contentedly when James walks over.

James bats him. _You're dirty. _

Kendall growls softly and bats James back. _So?_

James pounces on Kendall and begins licking him. Kendall struggles halfheartedly, but James doesn't move until Kendall is clean. _There. _

It's hard for Kendall to stay mad when there's a purring James curled up next to him. He licks James's paw as he settles down, making James purr louder. _I love you too. _


	4. Missing

Posting this now instead of later for Colt, who should know I expect a larger diamond now.

And FYI, writing without dialogue is extremely difficult. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>James is <em>missing<em>.

Kendall has searched for him _everywhere_. He can't find James.

No one seems to _understand_, either. Kendall calls to James with his tiny kitten voice as he searches the house but no one answers.

Kendall can't understand where James went. James doesn't go outside, not since he tried to go play with the fluffy white stuff and the floor froze his feet and he was cold for _days_.

Although James had cuddled more than normal until he warmed up. Kendall liked that part.

Maybe Logan knows. Kendall finds him curled up on the windowsill in the sunlight and walks over, batting him lightly. _Come help me search. _

Logan glares at him. _Go away. _

Kendall bumps his head against Logan's side. _Please. _

_Thwack _

Kendall stalks away, his cheek smarting from the blow. Logan's never any fun.

The search begins again. Kendall starts to get worried. He calls for James and calls for him, his kitten voice echoing everywhere but James doesn't answer.

Maybe James isn't coming back. Kendall curls up in James's favorite spot to nap and closes his eyes, heaving a kitten sigh.

He misses James.

Suddenly there's purring next to him. Kendall opens his eyes and sees James.

James is _back_. Kendall pounces on him and licks his cheek, because _James is back_ and Kendall is so _happy _now.

James curls up next to him and purrs loudly, nuzzling Kendall's neck. _I missed you_.

Kendall missed James, too.


	5. Catnip

I love the responses I get to these, thank you all for reading!

* * *

><p>None of them are sure what it is at first.<p>

It's crunchy and it _smells so good_ but they've never seen it before so they approach with caution.

It's Kendall that walks up and touches it first, hesitant paw on the pile of little green leaves.

Carlos approaches next, sniffing at the mound suspiciously. It smells _delicious_. He lets out a squeak of delight and dives into the pile, rolling in it and fixing the other three with a look. _Come try this!_

Logan hangs back, looking unsure. James takes a brave step forward and sniffs at Carlos.

It's _amazing_. James leaps up and pounces on Carlos, licking one of the leaves off his nose.

Carlos growls a kitten growl and smacks at him, and they grapple like their lives depend on it.

Logan shoots them a disdainful look as he stalks the pile of little crunchy things, tapping it with his paw once he's close enough.

Then Kendall pounces on him. Logan lets out a yowl and glares at Kendall, whose eyes are wide as saucers.

Kendall bats at Logan, tossing the crunchy things everywhere. _This is so fun!_

Logan growls and throws Kendall off before pouncing._ No._

Kendall bats Logan's face. _Yes._

Suddenly James and Carlos are on top of them and they're all covered in the crunchy delicious things.

When all the crunchy leaves are gone they collapse in a pile of smelly-delicious fur and Kendall hasn't _ever_ purred so loud, but James, Carlos and Logan are purring just as loud, so it's okay. This is the best.


	6. Vet

Special thanks to **Love and Heartz** for the reviews. I'm glad so many people like this!

* * *

><p>James <em>hates<em> this place.

It smells and there's always other animals around crying and it's _scary_ and he doesn't understand why he has to come here.

And when he comes home Kendall always hisses at him and says he smells _wrong_.

James hates smelling wrong.

He curls up into himself on the cold table and cries when they poke at him and them something _bites_ him and he cries more.

He just wants to go _home_. Kendall is at home.

It feels like forever before they stop poking and biting him. James growls a kitten growl at all of them. He hates them.

When he's finally home Kendall hisses at him and runs away, because James smells _wrong_.

James _hates_ smelling wrong. He spends hours bathing, trying to get the wrong-bad smell off his fur so Kendall will cuddle with him.

When he finally finishes he finds Kendall sleeping in a patch of sunlight. He walks over hesitantly and bats him. _I washed. _

Kendall picks up his head and starts purring. _Good_.

James is purring as he cuddles up next to Kendall. It's his favorite place to be.


	7. Bucket

This is the last of the old chapters, I suppose you can call them, on my laptop - there's another two to come, with the addition of a kitten inspired by a certain Australian singer that toured with the boys this summer and somehow managed to steal my heart.

Also, if anyone has any requests for these I _do_ take them, PM me or leave a comment with them and I'll try to add them in!

* * *

><p>It's Carlos that finds it first.<p>

Shiny and cold, sitting in the corner of the living room. It clangs so _loud_ when they bat at it.

Carlos likes the noise. Logan glares at him when he rakes his kitten claws over the side of the shiny cold thing and stalks away, leaping up onto the couch to inspect it from above.

Kendall immediately follows, crouching down and batting at the side of the clang maker.

Logan joins him, leaning over the edge of the couch as far as he dares, eyes wide and hesitant.

James bats at the shiny side again, hard, and the clang is so loud it makes Kendall and Logan jump. Kendall leaps backwards and glares at James.

Then they notice that Logan disappeared.

For a minute they all look around in confusion before Carlos hears Logan's kitten voice crying.

Logan needs _help_. Carlos leaps into action, scrambling onto the couch and over to the edge, peering down hesitantly from where Logan was sitting.

Logan is _inside_ the shiny cold clanger. He cries to Carlos, his kitten voice louder than ever and his eyes pleading.

Carlos pounces on James from the couch, a kitten _oomph _leaving him. _What did you do?_

James nuzzles Carlos hopefully. _I'm sorry. _

Carlos growls a kitten growl and leaps back onto the couch, staring at Logan helplessly. Kendall walks over and surveys Logan, head cocked to the side as he ponders how to help Logan escape.

James climbs up hesitantly too, bumping Carlos's side with his head. _I'm sorry. _

Carlos growls again but nuzzles James back. _I forgive you. _

After another minute Kendall pounces on the clanger, clinging to the side of it and it sways, almost falling.

Carlos immediately understands and leaps out too, clinging with all his kitten might as they try to topple Logan's captor.

It _works_.

Carlos lets out a cry of delight as Logan runs from the shiny hollow clanger, hiding behind Carlos with his hair all on end.

Carlos turns and nuzzles him. _You're safe_.

Logan cuddles up next to Carlos, purring contentedly. _I know. _


	8. New Addition

Forewarning: The chapter is titled the way it is for a reason. Cody Simpson somehow managed to steal my heart this summer, so he inspired a kitten too. Since it's not a person it's not _technically _RPS.

* * *

><p>It's a surprise to all of them when he shows up.<p>

Kendall notices first, wakes and sees the tiny yellow kitten wander into the living room where they're all heaped together in a pile. All his kitten fur stands on end as he watches the tiny intruder.

James wakes next and growls a kitten growl at the sight of the newcomer. He bats Carlos on the head. _Wake up._

Carlos leaps up and pounces on James, waking Logan, who huffs a tiny kitten sigh and moves to Kendall. Kendall is still watching the intruder, fur bristled and ready to pounce. _What's going on?_

The tiny kitten, smaller even than Carlos, sees them all and bounds over to them, stopping short when he sees all of them are watching him suspiciously.

Kendall approaches first, prowling along the ground and the intruder bats him on the head, purring loudly. _I'm Cody._

Carlos leaps up over James and pounces on Cody, and together they roll around in a tiny ball of fur and kitten growls and then James joins, batting Cody away from Carlos and leaping high into the air to pounce, too.

Logan watches with disdain from his spot on the rug, growling softly when Kendall bumps his head against Logan's. _Go away._

Kendall just purrs and bumps his head against Logan's side. _Come play!_

Logan growls a kitten growl and bats Kendall's face, giving chase when Kendall bats him back and runs off. He leaps at the pile of CarlosCodyJames and Logan follows, joining the others in the fray.

Once they're all spent Logan, Carlos and James collapse in a pile of contented purrs and Kendall watches suspiciously as Cody approaches him. Cody nuzzles his head under Kendall's chin and curls up, heaving a tiny kitten sigh so Kendall cuddles up close, Cody's purrs soothing him.

It's not so bad, having a new addition.


	9. Cicada

Another chapter featuring Cody!Kitten. This chapter is written for and dedicated entirely to **Love and Heartz,** who has utterly blown me away with her love for both these drabbles and my fic in general AND I JUST NOTICED SHE FREAKING PIMPED ME IN HER PROFILE. YOU ARE AMAZING, GIRL.

Enjoy, because now my night has officially been made.

* * *

><p>Cody's the one that finds it first.<p>

It's big and brown and it has these big _shiny_ parts on its back and it _buzzes_ so loud it makes Cody leap into the air and hiss.

He dashes off to get the others, pouncing on Carlos and Logan, who are cuddled together in a patch of dusty sunlight. Logan cracks an eye open, fixing Cody with a disdainful look.

_Thwack_

Logan growls at the swat from Cody, and then Carlos is pouncing on Cody and pinning him down. _Be nice_.

Cody just purrs. He leans up to lick Carlos's nose and purrs and purrs, knowing Carlos and Logan can't resist him.

When Carlos huffs out an indignant kitten sigh Cody knows he's won. He squirms and squirms, purring more when Carlos relents and immediately bumps his head against Carlos's chin. _Come with me. _

Logan comes closer, tail in the air as he surveys Cody but they follow him to the shiny buzzer. Cody stalks it, patting it gently with his paw and it _buzzes_again, and this time it _moves_ and Logan takes off running.

Carlos lets out a kitten cry as they watch Logan leave, but a few minutes later he's _back_, and now James and Kendall are with him.

Cody purrs louder than he ever has as Kendall walks up and nuzzles him. He bats Kendall on the face. _Look what I found_.

Kendall approaches fearlessly, batting at the buzzing thing, making it jump into the air and spin in a circle on the shiny parts of its back and it's _amazing,_ it's their own little buzzing toy.

They bat it back and forth, Kendall to Cody and Cody to James and James to CarlosLoganKendall and then back to CodyJames and then CarlosLoganJamesKendall and back to Cody again.

Eventually it stops buzzing and doesn't move anymore. James growls a kitten growl at the shiny buzzer and pounces on it, letting out a soft kitten sigh when nothing happens.

Kendall purrs as he approaches James, nuzzling against James's chin and they all set off to find that patch of dusty sunlight again, because playing with shiny flying buzzers is hard work.

They purr so loud Carlos can feel it everywhere, LoganJamesKendallCarlosCody all in a pile of purring and soft fur, Logan curled up at Carlos's side and KendallJames next to them. Cody squirms in between them all, but they don't mind. This is the best.


	10. Garland

A little Christmas chapter. Dedicated to **Sassy Kames**, who inadvertently gave me the idea for this.

* * *

><p>Something is different. They can all feel it, there's new smells all over the house and a big tall tree grew in the middle of the night and it's covered in <em>all<em> kinds of shiny things.

Kendall finds a long snake hanging off the tree after it's finished growing, that's sparkly and crunchy and James says it winds all the way around the tree and up to the top.

Carlos growls a kitten growl once Kendall comes running to get them and he sees the shiny snake. Kendall bumps his head against Carlos's side. _Let's_ _catch it. _

James stalks closer then, tail flat against the ground as he eyes the shiny crackly snake. Logan watches from behind him, and then James leaps into the air and attacks the snake, pulling it down with him and the Kendall leaps too, pouncing on it and biting down _hard_.

The snake doesn't fight back, though. James and Kendall back away, and James heaves a kitten sigh of disappointment.

Kendall flops down next to him and nuzzles his chin, purring softly. Carlos watches them for a moment before turning back to the snake, batting it cautiously with a paw. It glitters and sparkles in the light and maybe it doesn't fight back, but this could be fun too. He bats it at Logan, who lets out a cry of excitement and pounces, grabbing the snake by the tail and running off. _Come catch me!_

James and Kendall both watch Logan take off with the snake and give chase after a split second, Kendall growling in delight as he pounces on the snake's tail. James is close behind, and once they all catch Logan they pounce on him, becoming a tangle of sparkly snakeJamesLoganCarlosKendall _. _

The snake doesn't hold them for long, though, and once they're free of it they all collapse together in a pile of KendallCarlosLoganJames, purring so loud they all feel it everywhere. The vanquished snake sparkles next to them, Logan batting it once more before they all drift off to sleep.


End file.
